Come As You Are
by Eb3Pik
Summary: Cody longs for his brothers apprecation and friendship, but how far will Zack go with Cody's emotions?
1. Come As You Are

I do not own the suite life of Zack and Cody nor do I own Come As You Are by Nirvana. The characters referred to herein are fictional and any resemblance to a person,

living or dead is purely coincidental.

Chapter 1. Come As You Are

"Move jerk wad!"

"Get out of the way Fag."

"Hey, cheer up emo kid."

These and more, well lets just say inappropriate, words were said to me as I crossed the dangerous threshold of the hallway to the relative safety of my next class. I sighed

to myself, just another typical day in the life of me, Cody Martin.

"Hey Zack!" I said to my twin mustering as much cheerfulness as I could manage with the current condition our relationship was in.

"Sup…Jack ass." Was the reply I got. I wasn't shocked either. How sad was that? Oh well, I guess it could be expected from Zack. You see, we were now 16 years old,

and were both still in high school, even though Zack was still technically a grade behind me. This was the only class we had together…Tech. Woodshop basically, even with

the pretty names they draped it in, and due to my, lets say clumsiness, I wasn't exactly excelling but I needed an extra credit to graduate with ultra honors. I looked over at

Zack, he was still shorter than me and still kind of chunky, I think that was why he picked on me a lot, he was jealous. Of what though I couldn't tell you, because I was a

lanky thin uncoordinated mess dressed all in black and adorned with a nice pair of skate shoes and tight jeans. Now I looked at the clock, waiting for this, my last period, to

end.

--RRRIIIINNNGGG—

"Finally!" I shouted. Jumping up and walking towards the exit. Imagine my embarrassment when I found out that was just the tardy bell. Yep just another day in the life of Cody Martin.

--2:50 P.M.--

I climbed on to the bus and looked around, no empty seats, guess lucky me gets to sit in

Seat one, right behind the smelly bus driver again, Yay! I pulled up my back pack and

dug around, finally finding my mp3 player. It started to play the last song I had listened

to, Come As You Are, by Nirvana, which was fine by me. I listen to the first verse. Then,

up comes my stop, as I get off the bus I can't help but look behind me at Zack, all the

way in the back laughing with his friends, our friends, and do you know what he does?

He gives me the bird. Hate ya too! I think, eying him angrily.

--Tipton Hotel—

As I set my back pack on the kitchen chair I look at the empty room, Mom's singing for

the rest of the day and Zack gets off at a different stop so he isn't seen walking with me.

I start on Zack and My homework as I hear him come in. "Hey." I say, trying to start up

Conversation.

"Go F yourself." Is all I get in reply.

"Same to you bro.", I reply, muttering under my breath a few choice vulgarities.

He sits down on the couch, munching away at something, typical I think. As I'm

Finishing our work I venture out on a limb and ask another question. "Zack, What

Happened?" As he proceeds to yell at me in every manner of the word I proceed to erase

Every one of his right answers and replace it with a wrong one. Oh well, I think and head

to our room laughing to myself on the way. Bad grades, poor Zack, Got beat up? Be more

careful Cody! As I think of what Mom will say. Well, I don't care what they say, revenge

is pretty good right now.


	2. As you Were

Hello, reviews are appreciated and ya, Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and

Cody nor do I own Come As You Are by Nirvana. The characters referred to herein are fictional

and any resemblance to a person,

living or dead is purely coincidental.

--Day 2--

I moved through the many rows of chairs and students in the cafeteria eyeing the various

clicks, even the skater kids eyed me cautiously, as if my very presence could somehow

infect them. Finally, I took my seat next to my one and only friend, Jake.

"Hey loser." Jake said.

"Hey queer." I replied. I don't know why we got along so well, all we did was insult each other. I guess it was because we were all we had. I looked across the table at my comrade in apathy. He, like me, was shrouded in black, although the skinny jeans were a no no in his mind, he did find it fashionable to adorn his wrists with spikes and bands. The scary part was that underneath those sick fashion statements lied a scared, pale little blonde kid, whose only friend looked exactly like the kid who kicked his ass every day. Zack walked past us and took one look at me and spat in my food. So I picked up my fork and shoveled in my mashed potatoes so he could see that I didn't care what he did to me. Then as he rounded the corner I spit out the nasty Zack infested food.

"Dude, that's cold, maybe you should tell your mom?" Said a genuinely concerned Jake.

"Yeah right, what's she gonna do? Give him a slap on the wrists and then buy him a car? I've tried it all before she doesn't care about me or what he does to me, It's like I bring home straight A's but they could be higher, Zack brings home D's and it's all gonna be okay." I snorted this last part. I couldn't stand how he always got his way.

"Well you know who to talk to if you feel bad." Jake said throwing out his trash and giving me a goofy smile. "I'm just a phone call away." He laughed and walked out of the cafeteria. I sighed, moved around my spitty mashed potatoes and dragged myself out of my seat. Of to my next class, to be laughed at by some other person I didn't know.

--Chemistry Class—

I sat there staring at the black board. Then looking over at the 400 pound Chem teacher, and not just any 400 pounds, they were all muscle. I was looking at a man, a grown up, adult man, who had actually called me a Nerd, many many times. What did he care anyway? I made him look good to the heads of the education didn't I? Slowly my eyes drifted over to a certain someone. Her name was Kristy. To me, she was the most beautiful thing in the entire infinite expanse of stars. To her, my name was mud. That was fine by me because if she did notice me I couldn't stare nearly as often as I did. Who cared if she thought I was some creepy little punk kid? As I continued to stare at her marvelous beauty, she took notice. Catching my eyes and then looking down. Finally! I thought, she does notice me! Never mind all that stuff about not caring, This is what I wanted.

After class she walked towards me.

"Hey, I saw you looking at me and, well you're kinda cute."

"Ughh…" Was all I could manage.

"Well, when you can speak coherently, maybe you could give me a call."

"Gughhh?" Again all I could muster.

"Bye Cutey." She said walking off.

At last, with her absence, I found myself free of her spell and whistling Winn Dixie on my why to my bus. Looked like my day was finally coming.


	3. As I Want You To Be

Hello, reviews are appreciated and ya, Disclaimer: I do not own the suite life of Zack and

Cody nor do I own Come As You Are by Nirvana. The characters referred to herein are fictional

and any resemblance to a person,

living or dead is purely coincidental.

--Back at the Hotel Room—

"Back with Zack." I sighed, yay me. I strode into the hotel room, looking around for any sign of Zack. To my surprise he didn't have his butt parked on the couch. I walked into my room and lied down on the bed. I finally had some time to think. Kristy likes me, Jake likes me, and everyone else, including my brother hates me. You know what? I can live with that. I thought, placing my hands behind my head.

I took a look around our room. His side of the bed was covered in clothes and a desk. I looked at my side. I had a laptop on my dresser, and various band posters. As I was about to turn away it looked like one of them was missing. Oh well, I thought and got off my bed and started on my homework when I heard a slam. I looked across the doorway into the living room and say my brother standing by the entrance, a look of rage on his face. Oh boy. He stalked over to me and grabbed me by the shirt. I tried to push him off but he was too damn strong. "What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at him. "I'm just getting my baby bro back." He said as he shoved me up against the wall. "What did I do to you" I asked knowing what was coming. "You made me fail. You let your own brother fail!"

"And you beat the shit out of your brother, your point?" I asked coughing. He didn't say anything, this time he just dropped me to the ground and gave me a kick right in the stomach. I threw up a little as he turned to walk away. Then he turned back as if remembering something. He knelt down my face and bunched his into a snarl.

"You know why I hate you? Look in a mirror, you're a disgrace. Think about it, if you were gone who would care? Not you're little friend, he'd find another loser to feel sorry about himself with, and certainly not Kristy." My eyes grew wide at that. "That's right I know all about you're "girlfriend". Trust me she's not interested."

As he got up for a final time I grabbed him, pulling myself off the floor.

"Hey Zack, here's a tip for next time you need a favor."

"Yeah, What? He asked taken aback that I had gotten up off the floor besides talking to him like a human.

"Go To Hell." I spat in his face. He shoved me down and ran out. I didn't know where he was going, but I knew one thing. That was why he hated me, not because I did something to him, I didn't steal a girlfriend or hurt his reputation. I was just different and he hated it. It was at this exact moment where I realized I really and truly felt sorry for Zack. I lied down on my bed, aching all over, and fell right into sleep. My last thoughts were: Here's to tomorrow.


	4. As a friend

Not lots of reviews huh? Good thing I don't do this for the money. Disclaimer: I do not own

the suite life of Zack and

Cody nor do I own Come As You Are by Nirvana. The characters referred to herein are fictional

and any resemblance to a person,

living or dead is purely coincidental.

---Day 3---

I sat on the couch nursing my wounds, mom was getting me a wet towel. "I don't know why he did something like this! Zack just doesn't have it in him." She said as she sat

down and looked at me.

"Are you sure you didn't do something to him to set him off?" I looked at her. "your kidding me right? He beats me within an inch of my life and you take his side? Typical." I

yelled I just couldn't take my screwed up family anymore.

I got off the couch and walked towards the door. "Cody! Wait." I turned and look at my mother, and slamed the door.

---Tipton Lobby---

I stalked off, towards the doors, I had to clear my head. I just had to get out those doors.

"Hey Cody!" Maddie said, looking up from a magazine.

"You still work here?" I muttered. She gave me a dirty look and replied.

"You know I'm working through college."

"I know…Look just leave me alone. I have to be alone for a little bit." I said still trying to get to the doors. I could feel a pounding in my head.

"You don't look so good, maybe you should lie down. Mr. Moseby could you come look at Cody?" Maddie said, walking towards me.

"No, just gotta make it to the doors." I muttered dragging myself across the lobby but I wasn't going anywhere, I just kinda swayed. Suddenly I could feel myself

rushing down to meet the ground and everything went black.

I could feel myself shaking and someone grabbed me and held me still. Somewhere in the distance I could here screaming. And thats when everything stopped.


	5. As a Trend

If your reading this, or you love werewolves, then I'm sure you'll love my other story, Of Fur

If you're reading this, or you love werewolves, then I'm sure you'll love my other story, Of Fur

And Fangs, and no. I don't care of that was shameless self advertising. Disclaimer: I do not

Own the suite life of Zack and Cody nor do I own Come As You Are by Nirvana. The characters

referred to herein are fictional and any resemblance to a person, living or dead is purely

Coincidental.

WARNING: It's about to get kind of weird, but stay with me, it'll all smooth out.

--Hospital--

I woke up with a heavy pounding in my head. I tried to raise my eyes but the light hurt too much. "What happened I asked the people all around my bed. I couldn't recognize anyone. "He's awake." One said. "I'll go tell his family." Said another. Would someone please tell me what's happening. One of the strangers put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sir please lie back."

"Fine." I said. "Right after you tell me what happened and where I am." I told him, crossing my hands over my chest.

"Cody!" my Mom said, bursting through the door to the room. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Mom!" I said, returning her embrace. "What happened?" I asked as more of my friends filtered into what I now recognized to be as a hospital room.

"You blacked out." Maddie said, with a worried look on her face.

"I've never seen you so pale, and that's saying something." Mr. Moseby added. I noticed Barbra in the crowd and waved her over. We hugged and then, after she realized she had pulled out the cord to the heart monitor, we backed away.

"I hurried over as fast as I could…not that I care so much, I was just really scared, but whatever." She said, trying to conceal her emotions.

"Thanks." I said, as she melted back into the crowd. As everyone chatted amongst themselves about what had transpired, I looked around for Kristy and Zack, both were no where to be seen.

--2 hours later—

I heard the door open and I looked up from the book I was reading. "Oh, what do you want?" I asked Zack.

"Cody, I just wanna see if you're all right, you've been acting so odd lately I just don't know what to do."

"Wait, what? It's you whose been acting like an jerk, all I've been is nice to you."

"This is what I'm talking about we've barely spoken all year."

"What are you saying? That I'm losing it, huh?" I took a deep breath. Was he trying to make me insane? It sounded like the old Zack, but right now he sounded like the original Zack. "Zack, I want you to leave." Why was he acting like he used to? It didn't make any sense; maybe I got hit harder on the head than the doctors thought.

"Fine, if you want it like that." Zack said and marched out, slamming the door behind him.

I stared at the door for a moment. Then sighed and went back to my book.

--2 Days Later—

I walked into the school a little nervous. I found my way to my locker, put up my things, then drifted to Kristy's.

"Hey, I was thinking we could get together sometime over the weekend and maybe-"

"Excuse me but why are you talking to me? I don't even know you."

"Kristy, what are you taking about? You asked me out and-" I was cut off yet again as a huge guy waked up behind Kristy,

"This kid givin' you trouble?" He said wrapping his arms around her and staring daggers at me.

"Ya, Dash could you just like get that little freak out of here, please."

"Sure" He said talking a step in my direction. Even though I was shocked at what I was hearing I managed to run as fast as I could, tripping over myself plenty of times. I reached the bathrooms and locked myself in a stall. It was all I could take. Cody Martin, the little baby, crying again. I just couldn't take it, what the heck was happening to me, to my life. I didn't understand it. I heard the tardy bell and wiped my eyes. I'd figure it out tonight, when I could talk to Jake, if he still knows me.

New Chapter, what's happening. Dun-dun-dun. Lol, reviews and advice appreciated.


	6. As I Need You To Be

When I got home I slammed the door behind me

Disclaimer: I do not

Own the suite life of Zack and Cody nor do I own Come As You Are by Nirvana. The characters

referred to herein are fictional and any resemblance to a person, living or dead is purely

Coincidental. So loyal readers, yet another installment of…Come as you are!

When I got home I slammed the door behind me. No one was there yet so I had the place to myself. I sat down the couch and ran my hands through my dyed black hair. I didn't understand what was happening, why was Zack nice and Kristy acting like she never met me? I did what I always did when I was stressed, I called Jake.  
"Hello?" Came the other line.

"Yes, Hi. Is Jake there?" I said.

"Yeah, I'll get him, one moment please." Was the reply.

"Was up man?" spoke a new voice.

"Hey Jake, something weird happened at school, weirder than you." I laughed as I told him of my dilemma.

"Could you maybe elaborate for me Cody?" he said, a little annoyed.

"Alright, alright, don't get angry at me. Today Kristy pretended to not know me and then got some guy to chase me off, and the day before Zack started acting like he used to be, before all this crap between me and him." I said, unloading all of it at once.

"Well, uh…I don't know what to do, I can only do so much good in the world before my powers are drained you know." He said, joking around.

"Thanks captain planet." I replied and hung up. I didn't know what to do now.

I sat on the couch thinking about it for at least half an hour before I heard the door open, I stayed still, pretending to be asleep, and listened to who it was.

"Yeah, just in here, Oh crap, he's home." Said one voice.

"It's okay look he's sleeping." Said another.

"Look at the poor dork, doesn't even know what's coming." Said the first voice, I felt breath on my face as one of them closed in.

"Did he always look like this?" said the other one, defiantly a girl, my age by the sound of it.

"Ugly?" asked the first voice, distinctly a male voice, a little like Zack's.

"No, I mean like all, emoey…" the other voice trailed off.

"What dressing in black? I do that." Said a person who I knew now to defiantly be Zack.

"No, he… I…I think he's wearing eye liner." Spoke the voice who now sounded too much like Kristy.

"It doesn't matter, come on, we came here for a reason." Said Zack, walking away. I sat up, opening my eyes. Their backs were turned to me. I tiptoed up behind Zack as he made his way towards our room.

Suddenly, mom opened the door of the apartment. "Hey guys, I'm home." As she said this, Zack turned around and his eyes looked about twice as big as before upon seeing me. Kristy turned around and screamed a little, before covering her mouth.

"Hey mom," I said smirking at them. "How's it going.?"

"Good…Zack! I told you not to have your little friends over when I'm not home!" Mom said enraged.

"How do you know she's not with Cody?" he asked surprised. Mom just laughed and showed Kristy the door. After Kristy was gone I went to my room and sat on my bed waiting for Zack. When he entered I stood up.

"I don't get you anymore, you're getting more and more distant, and now you're sneaking around the house?" I asked him. "Why do you hate me?"

"Cody…I don't…" He sat down next to me. "These people you've been seeing, there not me, there someone else, someone I can't control." He looked at me. "There's thing about me you don't know, things that I have to do. You'd never understand, but I'm sorry I hurt you. I never want to do that again." I stood up and walked towards the door. "I wish I could believe you." I said, and slammed the door behind me.

--Things are starting to shape into the story I wanted. Any Advice? Reviews welcome.--


	7. As A Known Memory

I guess this whole thing is void thanks to the spin-off, but it doesn't look like it stopped anyone else here… And, I thought I had it planned out, but if you want to see anything specific happen, mention it in your review, and I'll try to include it.

Disclaimer: I do not

Own the suite life of Zack and Cody nor do I own Come As You Are by Nirvana. The characters

referred to herein are fictional and any resemblance to a person, living or dead is purely

Coincidental.

I strode down the sidewalk, my hands in my pockets, staring at the pavement. I had a cigarette in my mouth. No one in my family knew I smoked, and no one knew that I had kicked the habit a couple months ago. It didn't matter though, because I was back in the habit now. I had been walking for a couple of hours, and it had to have been around midnight when I got back to the hotel. The lobby was dead silent. Maddie had gone for the night and Mr. Moseby was sitting at the desk reading a novel. He looked up and frowned, pointing to a no smoking sign.

"Cody, what would your mother think?" he asked in a condescending voice.

"You're right, silly me." I said, and threw it onto the carpet, smashing under my shoe. I ignored his angry rant and walked slowly to the elevator. Just as he began to pick it up off the floor, the elevator doors closed.

I snuck into the room, past my mom's room, into mine. Past Zack's bed, which was empty, and into mine. I put my head down onto the pillow and fell asleep. I woke up at around two in the afternoon. I got dressed and looked out, into the room. No one was there, so I decided to call Jake, It was a Saturday and I had nothing better to do, story of my life.

--One hour later--

"Dude, why was Kristy here? And why didn't you tell me about her?" Jake asked with a smirk on his face.

"Stop smiling like that, you look like a jackass." I said punching him in the arm. I had left the Hotel and met him at the mall across the street. We were sitting in the food court. I had some scraps of some kind of value meal, and Jake had amassed a collection of wrappers from a variety of restaurants.  
"How can you eat all that, I would have died at the fourth hamburger." I said laughing. Jake paused, a burger halfway in his mouth and patted his stomach, which shook lightly at the slap.

"And just what are you implying Mr. Martin?" He said, humored and upset at the same time.

"Dude…shut up." I said laughing and getting up, "Come on, let's get out of here."

Okay, loyal readers, there you have it, a quick chapter, but the first of many more. REVIEWS!!!?????////


End file.
